The Daughter of Dracula
by donotread101
Summary: Mephisto/oc This is the story of Janelle Dracul and her finding her meaning in Assiah. The daughter of Dracula means a lot of enemies and little friends. Will she find a place to finally call home and some one to love. M for later chapters
1. 1818 A New Life

"Let me introduce you to my daughter, Janelle Dracul." Dracula said holding his newborn child in his arms. The child looked no more than a month old, with a small patch of inky black hair, and dull red eyes. The baby stared at Mephisto with wonder, and Mephisto couldn't help but cooing at her.

"She is adorable isn't she?" A female voice said behind Dracula. Both men turned towards the woman. She had long brown hair, and dull red eyes like her child's, but they held tiredness in them. From the constant monitoring of her child.

"Hello Lucienda. You look like shit." Mephisto said grinning maniacally at the small slip of a woman.

"Well hello to you too Mephisto", Lucienda said chuckling. She walked over and gave the purple haired demon a hug. "You need to come here more often. I have missed our constant bickering."

"My love, you should lay down. You need to rest." Dracula spoke concerned over his mates health. His bright red eyes stared at Lucienda worried.

Lucienda merely waved her hand at him dismissing the suggestion. "Oh nonsense. I am not dying, merely tired. Rest can wait until later, I want to see an old friend."

Mephisto chuckled at the two's antics. "I see parenthood hasn't changed you."

"Oh but it has. I never thought I would be able to love someone so much that everything would be meaningless without them. But my little Janelle has taught me how wrong I was. Because of her, I have begun to see everything in a whole new light. You know I catch myself staring at the sky wondering, how many times have I killed without so much as a thought? How many of those people had husbands, wives, children? How many families have I destroyed in my narrowed minded way of living? And now I can't help but wonder... Do I deserve so much happiness after so much destruction?" As Lucienda began to speak, she sat down at the chair in front of the fire. Her eyes became distant, like she was reliving her past in her mind.

"It isn't good to think of things like that. Because asking questions that have no answers will only lead to hurt. Also if anyone needs to be asking those questions, it isn't you, but your mate, Dracula. He has caused far more destruction then you." Mephisto chastised Lucienda with a tut tut.

"Yes I have caused a lot of pain and i will probably cause more. I am not human, and I do not have humanity. But i do see what Lucienda is saying. Instead of asking those questions though, I see Janelle as my second chance, my redemption." Dracula said as he slowly rocked Janelle back and forth.

"See you should see things like my uncle." Mephisto said ruffling Luciendas hair.

"Hey! I am not a child anymore!" Lucienda yelled indignantly.

Mephisto merely chuckled, " you will always be a child to me. Now can I hold Janelle?"

"Sure" she muttered. Dracula slowly handed lO little girl to Mephisto. Looking down at the baby, Mephisto began to see parts of her future. The first thing he saw was how she was going to look. She had long flowing black hair, doe eyed dull red eyes, that held a certain kind of innocent mischievousness to them, soft, flawless, porcelain skin. She had a small frame and noticeable curves. In all honesty Janelle looked stunning.

"Janelle will look beautiful when she is older." Mephisto said to the parents.

" You can see? Tell me." Lucienda said anxiously. But Mephisto ignored her as the next vision came. It was an older Janelle, but for some reason she was holding her neck, and blood was seeping through her fingers. One of her hands moved away, and Mephisto saw the carving of vines wrapping around her neck, and the name 'Hellsing' engraved. Then the image changed again. It was Janelle and a man rapped in a lovers embrace. Mephisto focused on the man trying to discern what he looks like. But all he could see was the mans back. Then a purple tail with a yellow flicked into the image. Realisation set in as the mans face turned. Mephisto was staring at himself. The image changed once again. It was an image of Janelle giving birth. An image of himself sat beside her, holding her hand.

As the images faded away, Mephisto was left with a feeling of shock and surprised joy. After living for so long he finally found his other half.

"So what did you see?" Dracula asked.

"As you know time is not something that is definite, so her future can change. Because, of this I never see a lot. But what I do see is definite. You understand?" Even though the two already knew about this, Mephisto felt compelled to explain it again. Especially after what he saw. As both parents nodded. Mephisto began, "I saw how she will look when she is older. She will be a rare beauty and hold a sense of innocence and mischief. I also saw she will go through pain-which i can not explain- she will also find l love and start a family of her own." Mephisto withheld the involvement of Hellsing in on of his images.

"Did you see the man she will mate with?" Lucienda asked.

"...No, his face was to blurry." He couldn't explain to them that he would be their baby's future mate. It just didn't seem right. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, and smiled; at true smile.


	2. 2008 We meet Again

**Ok, even though I put this story as a Hellsing/Blue Exorcist crossover. It is actually a Helksing/Blue Exorcist/Durarara crossover. But do not worry. You should be able to understand the story even with out seeing Durarara. **

**Things you should know: Johan Fuast is Mephisto Pheles who is actually Samuel. Confusing right? Also Izaya Orihara is a female in this story even though in the manga/anime he is clearly a guy. if you don't like it then don't read. Izaya Orihara is actually an alias for Janelle Dracul. Namie Yagiri is Izaya's secretary. She is not a big character so don't worry about it. lastly at the end of the chapter a 'head' is mentioned. If you watched Durarara then you understand this, if not don't worry about it. I migh explain it later, or not; I haven't decided yet. But it isn't important for the story so don't freak.**

**Please don't be shy I reviews good and bad. The reason I post stories is to hear what people have to say.**

* * *

Izaya stared at True Cross Academy in awe. Through the trains window she saw the academy island. It was huge, and reminded Izaya of its own small country. Izaya sighed, then looked down at the sketch books she held in her hand. 'Hopefully if all goes well that will be my new playground for now,' Izaya thought smirking. Apparently the President of True Cross Academy, Johann Fuast, was looking for a new Art teacher,and Izaya was going to an interview for the position.

Ever since the business in Ikebukura has been put on pause, Izaya has found herself bored. And that is something that isn't allowed to happen. No, humans are supposed to entertain her after all. Though, since that isn't happening Izaya has resorted to getting a real job.

As soon as the train came to a stop, Izaya quickly made her way off the train, and was about to begin walking to the schools office when something came flying down the road, and would've hit Izaya; if she hadn't quickly moved out of the way. Said vehicle came to a screeching stop beside the fallen Izaya. Looking up she saw the vehicle was a pink limo...pink? The door open and a man in a suit that resembled a clowns outfit stepped out. "What a beautiful day don't you agree Ms. Orihara?" The tall man spoke grinning down at Izaya.

"Hey watch where you are going! You almost ran me over!"Izaya exclaimed pointing accusingly at the weird man.

"But you have such good reflexes. You dodged my limo, and you are not injured, so you have nothing to be angry about Ms. Orihara."

Izaya got off the ground, and brushed off the dirt on her black jeans. Standing before the man she finally got a good look of him. He had purple hair and wore a top hat. His eyes were a vivid shade of green and held a suspicious look and his grin had a certain kind of mischief to it, that Izaya thought was kinda sexy. His ears and teeth were pointed, and it added to the mischievous aura surrounding him. "Wait how do you know my name?"

"Simple, I am Johann Faust, The principal of True Cross Academy." Johann gave a dramatic bow.

"Oh...wait wasn't I supposed to meet you at the main building for the interview?"

"Yes, but I grew bored and decided to meet you here, and give you a tour of my academy."

"What about the interview?"

"We can do the interview in the Limo." Mephisto said simply. He then opened the limo door. "After you."

Izaya gave the principal a queer look before stepping in the limo. Izaya sweat dropped when she saw the interior. It was decorated a bright pink and had stuffed animals inside. Izaya sat on the far end, away from Mr. Faust, who sat with his legs crossed, humming a strange tune. After a minute of awkard silence, Mr. Faust turned towards Izaya. "So tell me, why do you wish to be an art teacher here at True Cross Academy?"

"Well recently my last job, for certain reasons, hasn't been working out, and I grew bored with nothing to do. So when I saw the add for a new art teacher, I thought it was perfect." Izaya said vaguely. It wouldn't do any good if he found out she is an underground information broker.

"Hmmm, can I see your portfolio?" Izaya nodded, and handed over her two sketch books. Mr. Fuast opened one, and began flipping through the pages, looking at each sketch thoughtfully. Izaya sucked on her bottom lip nervously. She has never let anyone look through her drawings. "Why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Uh what would you like to know?"

"How about your life."Mr. Fuast looked up from the sketchbook and gave her a knowing grin, like he already knew everything about her. It sent shivers down Izaya's back.

"How is my life story important for getting a job?" Izaya narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Well, if I am going to hire someone I need to know who they are. So I say it is important." Mr. Fuast waved dismissively.

Izaya didn't answer at first. Her gut was telling her there was more than what he was saying. As an informant, Izaya has learned to trust her instincts, and they were telling her something was up. She thought carefully before speaking, " I was born in Romania. My father is Romanian and my mother is Italian. That is why I can speak Romanian, and Italian. When I was little my mother died in a fire. A couple years later my dad got a job in England, and couldn't take me so I was sent to family friends here in Japan. And I have been here since then." She spoke vaguely not going into detail, and watched Mr. Faust closely. As she spoke his eyes began to shine with this knowing stare and wore a matching grin.

"Hmm very interesting. Last question, is there something wrong with your neck?" He pointed to the bandages wrapped around Izaya's neck.

Izaya's fingers unconciously touched the bandages, as she remember the pain from long ago. The sound of laughter, and the smell of smoke and death filled her mind. Mentally shaking her head, she answered. "Oh uh I had an accident and it scarred my neck. I am too self conscious to go in public without something covering it."

"There is no need to be self conscious you are beautiful." Mr. Faust said as he obviously began checking her out. Seeing what he was doing, Izaya blushed and quickly looked out the window. "Oh and congatulations! You got the job!" He exclaimed. Izaya turned and looked at the man with wide eyes. She got the job that easily? "After I give you your tour. I will need to give your school schedule. School will start in a week, so be prepared. Also you will be given a dorm so you will be closer to the school."

"I got the job that easily?"

"Yes you are exactly what I was looking for." As he said this he gave Izaya another strange look.

* * *

The tour took forever and by the end of it Izaya felt as if she was dead on her feet. She flipped on the light to her dorm room. Apparently the dorm house was empty leaving only her. Izaya didn't know how to feel about it. On one hand it gives her the privacy she needs on the other hand, it is like something is going on. Izaya decided not to dwell on it. she dropped her suitcases by the plain twin size bed and pulled out her phone. Quickly going through contacts, she put the phone to her year.

After only two rings phone picked up. "I thought someone finally killed you."

"Oh you wound me! Do you really have so little faith in your boss, Namie?", Izaya spoke to the woman mockingly.

"No I had to much hope. Anyways why are you calling? Didn't you tell everyone that you're going on a break?"

"Now is that anyway to speak to your boss?" Izaya teased.

"What do you want?" Namie asked exasperated.

"Simple, I just want an update on Ikebukura."

"Well, since Masaomi has left, Yellow scarves movement has settled and the dollars have became invisible again. Can I hang up now?"

"Hmm. How about the head? Any changes?" Izaya asked, ignoring Namies annoyance. "No, everything is still the same. I am hanging up now."

Izaya arched an eyebrow at the womans obvious rushed attitude. "Whats wrong? Do you have a date?"

"No, It is just dinner between friends." Namie said quickly.

"Oh? And who is the lucky friend?" "...Shizuo Hewajima." Shocked was an understatement on how Izaya felt. "Shizuo, huh. Well tell him I said hi okay?" Instead of answering, Namie ended thw call.

With a sigh Izaya tossed the phone on the small desk beside the bed. She callapsed on the bed and stared blankky at the ceiling. Unconsciously her fingers gripped her throat hoping to sooth the continuous burn. 'It has been a while since I have fed' she thought. She would need to soon, if she was going to teach. With thought, Izaya fell asleep, not even bothering to change her clothes.


End file.
